hclfandomcom-20200214-history
David Duritz
Background Little is known about Duritz other than the fact he's a homeless man. At HCL 10, Duritz was knocked out Sergei Matryoshka so badly, that he was rushed to the local hospital. Duritz was declared dead when he arrived, but the HCL was not finished with Mr. Duritz, for he was already booked for future events. With the best money the HCL could scrounge together (a whopping $12.38 and a few yen found in the floorboards of Randy Rosenlodge's van), the HCL officials sent Duritz's corpse to the back alley office of Dr. Fitzgerald, an amateur surgeon who failed medical school four times and set up shop in a grungy Chinese restaurant's kitchen. After multiple attempts and a few lost organs, bones, and skin, something finally revived David, allowing him to be ready to go for his next fight. Recently, David Duritz was crowned the Hobo King, for his stench, his unwillingness to give up and his unique sense of fashion and tattoos. Duritz recently found a home in Vestal, New York. However, due to his looks, he was evicted just thirteen minutes after moving into his new home. He's homeless again and living on the streets of Gulfport. David Duritz made his return to HCL at HCL 18. Although he lost by TKO, Duritz received a standing ovation from the crowd! At HCL 25, he received the biggest crowd ovation in company history after his TKO victory over Ralph Marshall. When talking to the press after the show, a star-struck and repulsive-smelling Duritz could only say these four words: "Disney World is real." Rumor has it that Randy Rosenlodge is bankrolling Duritz's trip to Disney World in response. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-6 | Ben McGuirk | KO (Left head kick) | HCL 51 | May 1, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:05 | Kamloops, British Columbia | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-5 | Sanford J. Thornburg | TKO (Punches) | HCL 43 | August 30, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:27 | Window Rock, Arizona | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-5 | Herschel Mossad | TKO (Punches) | HCL 36 | December 21, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:45 | Brooklyn, New York | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-4 | Montpelier Nash | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 30 | May 25, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi |FOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-4 | Ralph Marshall | TKO (Punches) | HCL 25 | November 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:04 | Portland, Oregon | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-4 | Father Chad DiGreco | TKO (Punches) | HCL 18 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:05 | Los Angeles, California | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-3 | Sergei Matryoshka | KO (Right hook) | HCL 10 | October 21, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:03 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-2 | Derby Mutton | KO (Left hook) | HCL 6 | August 12, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:53 | Kamloops, British Columbia | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Corgi van de Groof | TKO (Punches) | HCL 1 | May 19, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:58 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----